Dawn
by Scarlet Agony
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote of Kagome and Inuyasha getting together. Obviously InuXKag. Wrote it cuz I cant sleep. Not for Kikyo lovers. Rated for slight language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the original story, however I do own the story line. [if it happens to be like any one else's story I fully apologize and I didn't mean for that to happen I would never copy anyone!]**

**Story: **Dawn

**Summary: **Just a little oneshot I wrote of Kagome and Inuyasha getting together. Obviously InuXKag. Wrote it cuz I cant sleep. Not for Kikyo lovers.

**~~\m/.\m/~~**

She was tired. It was finally getting to her –as if it hadn't already. Kagome sat alone looking at the stars that twinkled in the full moons light. Her back was propped up against the well as she sighed and stared at the sky.

InuYasha had obviously run off with Kikyo again-leaving her in the dust. Though Kagome grieved and yearned for his touch she somehow believed she would never mean anything more to him than a member of his pack. In her mind she was nothing – and she truly believed that.

Tonight was rare, not in the instance that InuYasha had run off but it was the fact that she knew and she didn't go after them. Instead the lonely miko walked from the hut with not a smile nor frown adorning her features. She walked slowly and calmly towards the well and sat balancing against the one thing that connected her to the man she loved.

Kagome couldn't lie and say that she had never imagined what would happen if she jumped back into the well and it sealed up forever. Would she be heart broken? Yes. Would she miss her friends? Absolutely. Would InuYasha miss her? She didn't know. Kagome was determined to believe that he cared nothing for her.

Hours passed but it only seemed like minutes for her, quietly reflecting her time in the past. The thought of a youkai attacking her did not plague the young girls mind; she decided to let what happened, happen.

Dawn rose slowly overhead lighting the tops of the Gishonboku in a massive wave of colors, pinks and oranges along with the pure whites and yellows of the sun. Kagome managed to stay awake the night without effort staring at the light above her. Laughing at the irony she remembered something her mother had told her long before

"_Remember Kagome, the darkest hour comes right before the light" _

She waited for the light she truly did, and as patient as she was it would only turn dark for her. Kagome screamed in frustration,

"What am I to do now?" she didn't cry, "Its light and I am still alone!" she wouldn't dare shed another tear, "I'm tired of being surrounded by darkness!" her cries were met with silence.

She closed her eyes when she felt them water- she had promised herself! And suddenly she opened them, not caring. To her surprise a hue of red was added to the bright colors of the dawn as well as a head of silver. "Staying outside all night?"

Kagome didn't answer and turned her gaze to the Sacred Tree.

"She's dead" Kagome's head turned to face her beloveds.

"Oh" was all she managed to say. Inuyasha took his place behind her sitting on the lip of the well.

"And I was the one who killed her" Kagome nodded but still didn't turn to look at him, "Dammit Kagome what else do you want from me?!" and he stood abruptly.

Finally her head turned to face the enraged Hanyou. "Nothing" and she looked back to the sunrise, "I want to be loved. Not be the cause of someone's misery."

InuYasha sighed and sat again, "Who would you cause misery to?" he mumbled and looked away.

It was Kagome's turn to stand as she yelled, "YOU!" and she suddenly felt her eyes welling with tears, "DAMMIT YOU! I didn't want you to kill her! I wanted you to be happy! Not suffer at my expense!" and she let an angry tear fall down her cheek.

"You think I killed her just because of you?" He still wouldn't face her.

"I don't have the heart for your mind games InuYasha," Kagome was now talking in a barely audible whisper, "I just don't have the heart anymore"

Kagome turned to walk away only to be caught in the familiar Hanyou's sweet embrace. She gasped.

"She needed to die Kagome, it wasn't her soul and it wasn't her." InuYasha was now shaking but Kagome still hid her face from him. "It wasn't her never her! Only you!" he screamed.

"I don't know if I believe you," Kagome was honest, "I want to so bad, but I don't know if I do."

InuYasha didn't have words to say but suddenly Kagome felt herself being turned in her loves arms and lips crashing to meet her own. The teen's eyes closed and she smiled into the kiss, realizing the honesty of his statement.

"Believe me now?" She nodded slowly and pecked his nose with a smile gracing her lips.

"Maybe the light does come after the darkest hour, you just have to wait a moment longer"

**Review please.**

**Much love,**

**Scarlet**


End file.
